


Du Får Meg Til Å Kjøre Meg Opp (D E Ingen Andre Eg Heller Gjør Det Her Med)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Luke loves SKAM, M/M, Michael is an amazing boyfriend, Skam Season 3, You don't have to watch the tv show to read this, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Did you notice anything weird about Luke recently?" Michael asks Calum."You'll have to be more specific mate." Calum snorts."Well, he's been just very, uh, affectionate lately. Very into kissing.""Very into kissing." Calum murmms mockingly "It's that TV show.""What TV show?" Michael asks, now leaning closer to Calum."That Norwegian one. Skam." Calum replies.OR: Luke is Evak fan and Michael is perfect boyfriend.





	Du Får Meg Til Å Kjøre Meg Opp (D E Ingen Andre Eg Heller Gjør Det Her Med)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senioritastyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/gifts).



> This is for Tracee because it's her birthday and she likes Evak even though she didn't actually watch the show?
> 
> Anyway!! Everyone should go and say Happy Birthday to her right now! [Here](http://senioritastyles.tumblr.com/).  
> Title: 5 Fine Frøkner by Gabrielle 
> 
> Which was the original song used in Evak scene which I copied in this fic but used Justin Bieber's lyrics instead because there's legit no way Michael would learn Norwegian fast enough. (I guess this will make more sense once you read the fic)
> 
> Anyway, the translation of the title is something like 
> 
> Du Får Meg Til Å Kjøre Meg Opp  
> You make me fire up
> 
> D E Ingen Andre Eg Heller Gjør Det Her Med  
> There's no one else I'd rather do this with
> 
> Kitchen scene and song inspiration [Here](https://youtu.be/YXKIm7MtpYs/).  
> 

"Did you notice anything weird about Luke recently?" Michael asks Calum whilst he helps himself to a slice of pizza from the delivery box.

"You'll have to be more specific mate." Calum snorts as he grabs a piece for himself.

Michael thinks about it for a moment, swallowing the food in his mouth before continuing. "Well, he's been just very, uh, affectionate lately. Very into kissing." Michael waves his free hand around.

Calum gives him the eyebrow which lets Michael know he is making no sense. "Very into kissing." Calum murmms mockingly before taking another bite.

"For example, he suddenly developed strong liking for Eskimo kisses." Michael clarifies. "And the other day he wouldn't stop kissing me even when we were running super late. Not that I'm complaining." Michael is quick to add. "Also two days ago he asked if I want to watch Romeo + Juliet with him." Michael says. "He also wanted to go to a house party the other day. A student house party in LA! Can you imagine that." Michael snorts. "Then he said how stupid we are for only speaking English. It's just all out of the blue and I'm concerned. Is he on pot again? I can't smell it on him tho. Oh god Calum, is my boyfriend on the weed again? I guess it's better than the cocaine but still..." Michael trails off as his mind calculates all the possible drug addictions Luke might suddenly develop.

Calum just stares at him, giving him The Look which means Michael is being an idiot. "No, Mike, Luke is, probably, not on the weed again."

"What is it then?" Michael challenges him, eager to get an explanation for his boyfriend's behaviour.

"Did you guys hear of verbal communication?" Calum asks curiously and groans when Michael sends him a dirty smirk. Luckily his mouth is stuffed with pizza so he can't reply. "It's that TV show." Calum shrugs and bites off another piece off his slice.

"What TV show?" Michael asks, now leaning closer to Calum sitting in his chair.

"That Norwegian one. Skam." Calum replies.

"Scam? What kind of scam? Like a pyramid scheme? How do you know that?" Michael narrows his eyes suspiciously at Calum. So great, Michael's boyfriend now has a gambling issue. Still doesn't explain his behaviour though.

"There was studio malfunction two weeks ago when me and Luke were supposed to record and we had to wait for the guys to fix it so Luke roped me into watching it. It's actually quite sweet." Calum smiles before helping himself to another slice.

"What's it about?" Michael questions Calum further.

Calum doesn't let go of his pizza as he pulls his laptop closer.

"Here." He opens up browser and pulls up the website Luke uses for streaming.

*

"Oh my god, he did not just do that!"

Calum jumps awake at Michaels' scream.

"Have you seen this Luke?!"

"Calum." Calum grumbles, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Michael pauses the video and turns down to stare at Calum whose head is resting on his lap.

"Have you been watching this for the whole time I was sleeping?" Calum wonders, lightning his phone to check the time. "It's fucking two am Michael."

"Don't you kink shame me." Michael pouts.

"I don't think that counts as kink shaming." Calum points out.

"So what I've learned so far is that my boyfriend is carving some of them Even Isak action." Michael ignores Calum.

"I don't want to have this conversation. Again." Calum groans, rolling off the sofa. "Duke!" He calls out and listens for the familiar pitter patter of dog paws against his kitchen tiles. "My dog needs to pee and you either need to go home or crash here. And stop watching this show for tonight." He adds as he spies Michael almost pressing play on the next episode.

*

Calum wakes up to Michael staring at him from the other side of his bed.

"Dude, that's creepy!" Calum complains as he stretches his arms over his head.

"I got an idea." Michael smiles, all messy hair and white teeth. Calum is sure Luke would appreciate this view more than he is.

"Don't let Luke get another dog. He's gonna go bankrupt." Calum advises. "Even if they are goldies. Especially, if they are goldies!"

"Nah, no dogs." Michael dismisses Calum's legit concern. "I just came up with a way to surprise him. For Halloween." Michael pauses.

"What?" Calum asks, not awake enough for Michael's nonsense.

"Skam. Halloween." Michael clarifies.

"What?" Calum asks again, still unsure of where Michael is going with this.

"Can you please just not say anything about me watching the show to Luke, please?" Michael sighs as if Calum not understanding him is the greatest inconvenience he ever had to encounter and rolls his eyes for good measure as well. So dramatic.

"Ok, sure, whatever." Calum rolls his eyes right back. He has more important things to do, like letting his dog out for a pee. Living his life to the fullest. That sort of things.

*

"Michael?"

"Morning baby." Michael grins as he steps away from the stove and makes his way towards Luke who is standing in his boxers and white shirt underneath the kitchen door frame with his messy morning hair and sleepy eyes.

"You are so fucking hot babe." Michael grabs Luke's cheeks in his palms, stepping on his tiptoes so he can drag the tip of his nose up and down the bridge of Luke's nose before he presses their lips together in a brief kiss.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks once Michael pulls back, his palms still cupping Luke's cheeks.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast baby." Michael says, placing a kiss on the corner of Luke's lips and rubbing his nose against Luke's cheek, smiling when Luke turns his head to catch Michael's lips with his own.

"Eggs!" Michael suddenly remembers the breakfast cooking on the stove and steps away from Luke who protests with a needy whine and grabby hands.

Luke's bare feet carry him further into the kitchen until he's leaning on the fridge where he observes Michael as he finishes up with the cooking. There's a lot of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, sliced avocado, fruit salad, orange juice and coffee all ready to be carried to the dining table. Michael's iPhone is connected to the speakers and Luke is just about to help himself to some coffee when Michael turns away from the food and makes his way towards Luke again, turning up the volume on the speakers on his way.

"I love this song." Michael grins, making Luke acknowledge the song.

"You like Justin Bieber?" Luke smiles and raises a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is definitely one of his best songs." Michael steps inside Luke's personal space, crowding the blond against the fridge.

Luke smiles and rolls his eyes but doesn't move from his spot. His gaze darting between Michael's eyes and his lips.

"As long as you love me" Michael starts to sing. Not in the silly voice that he does when he's joking around, but he is actually singing. "We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke." Michael's nose is now almost touching Luke's again who's gone all pliant underneath Michael's sultry gaze. "As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold." Michael continues. He can almost see Luke melting underneath his voice and gaze and Michael gives him a cocky smirk before he lets Justin sing on his own as Michael kisses Luke instead.

Luke immediately returns the kiss, wrapping his left hand around Michael's neck to pull him closer. Michael places his right palm on the fridge next to Luke's head whilst he uses his left hand to cup Luke's cheek.

"As long as you love me." Michael pulls back to whisper against Luke's mouth, gazing at the younger blond's saliva shiny lips as he sings. "We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke."

"Shut up and kiss me." Luke whines, arching his back against the fridge door before he pulls grinning Michael back into the kiss.

Michael lets Luke lead a kiss for a bit before he pulls away and drops down to his knees.

"Mikey." Luke groans, tangling his fingers into Michael's hair and yanking him closer to his clothed dick.

And who's Michael to deny his boy anything really.

*

Michael is wondering if Luke is picking up on all the little things he has been doing lately. Like Eskimo kisses and random "you are so hot baby"s and "let's make out until our bandmates start throwing stuff at us" sessions.

If he hasn't yet he most definitely will when he opens the box containing their Halloween costumes.

"This is so fucking dumb and sweet at the same time." Calum says as he pushes the box into Michael's arms. Michael entrusted Calum with the safekeeping as he didn't want Luke to find it in his house by accident.

"Boyfriend of the fucking year, Cal." Michael grins, putting the box in the trunk of his car.

"Best friend of the fucking year." Calum turns his thumbs pointing at himself.

"Love you Cal." Michael grins, making his way towards the driver's seat and leaning on the roof of his car. LA sun is quite strong for the late October and he needs to put his sunglasses on as it's making his eyes hurt.

"Nine at your house right?" Michael checks with Calum who nods in reply.

"Just close friends right?" Michael enquires.

"Yeah, just the people who have seen you two going at it before." Calum rolls his eyes.

"Sweet, you are the best Calum." Michael smiles at his oldest friend.

"You should fucking get me a play date with that goldie who lives across the street." Calum half jokes.

"Yeah, me and Luke think the wife is on the look out for new boytoy. We could totally introduce you." Michael refers to his neighbour.

"Fuck you." Calum gives him a finger.

"See you later Cal!" Michael waves him off before opening the car door and getting inside.

*

"What's this?" Luke eyes the box suspiciously. He is sitting on the sofa with Petunia on his lap and copies of Calum's song ideas in his hand. It looks like he's been trying to add some of his own notes but due his unwillingness to disturb the dog on his lap and write on the table, the paper is full of chicken scratches and dents from where the pen almost pushed through the paper on the soft surface of sofa's arm.

"Clothes." Michael uses a white lie as he makes his way to the living room. Giving Luke a quick peck on the lips which turns into three and then there's Luke's pen holding hand raking through his hair.

"When will you tell me about the Halloween plans? It's Friday Michael." Luke whines, letting Michael's hair go so that the older boy can sit next to Luke on the sofa, the box resting at the foot of it.

"I told you it's a surprise." Michael repeats himself, leaning his cheek on Luke's shoulder as Luke huffs and returns his attention back to Calum's lyrics.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a bit, Luke working on a song and Michael petting Petunia on Luke's lap. They get interrupted when Ashton FaceTimes them, Calum by his side, to play them a snippet of the melody they came up with.

"I'll see ya later dudes!" Ashton is the one to end their conversation by dropping the call.

"Wanna order from Urth for dinner?" Michael nuzzles into Luke's neck, peppering it with butterfly kisses, making Luke purr underneath him.

"That sounds perfect to me." Luke humms, cursing a second later as the pen pierces the paper and leaves an ugly blue mark on the cream coloured fabric. "Fuck!"

*

"You know how I said I was going to handle our Halloween this year?" Michael looks uncharacteristically nervous where he sits on Luke's bed with a familiar box resting on the floor between his feet.

"Yeah?" Luke looks at the box suspiciously. He just came out of the shower and his hair is still wet. He shakes his head like a wet dog, making the drops of water fly all over the room, making Michael whine n protest when they hit his face.

"Our costumes are in here." Michael pushes the box with his foot towards Luke who curiously steps closer to it. He is wearing tight trackies and loose shirt that reveals his chest once he bends over the box.

"It won't, like, explode glitter in my face or something, right?" Luke pokes the box suspiciously, sparing a glance to his fluffy white rug on which it's placed before sitting down on the floor.

"I swear it's not glitter." Michael lifts his palms up in self defence.

"Huh." Luke inspects the box from all the angles and even sniffs it.

"You gonna lock it as well? Just open it." Michael says impatiently. "Please." He adds with big puppy eyes when Luke gives him the raised eyebrow.

Luke finally carefully lifts the lid, peaking inside just to discover more paper stuffing the box. Michael nervously bites on his thumbnail as he watches Luke pull out long white wig and beard first. He then pulls out the red cloth next which is followed by white robes. Luke looks at the costume pieces lying on his bedroom floor, cute little frown appearing on his face as he tries to put two and two together.

"There's something else in the box." Michael pipes up. He really hopes Luke will like it. He is almost completely sure he will. He must.

Luke reaches back into the box, throwing more paper out of it until he finally finds the last missing piece of one of the costumes.

Michael can pinpoint the moment Luke realises what the costumes are. He sits completely still, his eyes going wide and lips parting slightly in a small "oh". He blinks, trying to make sure he is seeing right.

"Oh my god." Luke whispers as he pulls a golden olive wreath out of the box, holding it in his hands as if it were a crown.

"Do you like it?" Michael asks anxiously.

"Oh my god." Luke repeats himself, finally looking up at Michael, his eyes wide and suspiciously wet.

"Luke?" Michael asks again, concerned about his boyfriend's behaviour.

"God and Caesar." Luke says dreamily.

"Yeah. No bike though." Michael refers to the scene where Even dressed up as a God drives Isak dressed up as Caesar on the back of the bike around Oslo's suburbs.

"I love you so faking much." Luke suddenly picks himself up and pounces on Michael. "I can't believe you did this! How did you even know?" Luke asks between the kisses he's leaving all over Michael's cheek, his hands cupping the older boy's head firmly, forcing him to look him in the eyes as he questions him. "How?" Luke then topples them over so that they are lying sideways on his bed, staring at each other's faces.

"A little bird told me." Michael grins, kissing Luke's nose.

"Little bird called Calum?" Luke smiles loonily.

"Maybe." Michael humms, gently cupping Luke's cheek and placing another peck on his forehead before kissing him on the lips.

"And, yeah, there's a house party at Calum's tonight." Michael says.

"House party?" Luke grins, letting Michael continue to kiss his face.

"A house party." Michael confirms.

"You are the best." Luke grins.

*

They arrive at Calum's just after nine thirty as they got stuck in the awful LA traffic. Their Uber driver didn't even blink at their costumes when they slid into his back seats. To be fair, he's probably seen worse.

Once they finally arrive at Calum's, they are immediately pulled apart as different people want to speak with them. They eventually regroup in the kitchen, where they make out for a bit before they get interrupted by a randy couple that doesn't notice them when they enter the kitchen and they look like they are going to do it right there on Calum's kitchen floor.

Luke and Michael stifle their giggles as they make their escape to the living room where they join a couple of friends sitting around Calum's coffee table.

"You see this Chad? Why can't you be like this?!" One of their friends elbows her boyfriend when she notices and apparently recognises Michael's and Luke's costumes.

"I have no idea how those two costumes are related." Chad sighs in despair.

"Oh, is that from Skam? So cute!" Another girl drops down on the sofa next to Luke, giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "So fucking adorable."

Luke beams at her and it's becoming very hard for Michael to contain his smugness.

"What is Skam?" Chad frowns.

"It's a Norwegian TV show." His girlfriend replies.

"Oh, I've been to Oslo once. Everyone there is so fit!" Someone else joins the conversation. "Their skin is so perfect! I think it must be the air! And don't get me started on their milk!"

Half an hour and a heated debate weather Russian vodka is better than Finish or Polish vodka, Luke finds himself stumbling towards the toilet. When he returns back, he gets lost in the party crowd again. Someone is pushing a bottle of beer into his hands and then one thing leads to another and next thing he knows he's doing body shots and dancing to Liam Payne on Calum's back patio.

"Hi." Michael finds him around midnight, pleasing himself to Luke's back as he dances with him for a bit before turning him around and rubbing their noses together.

"Hi." Luke smiles drunkenly, clumsily kissing Michael and almost tripping over his own legs in the process.

"Ready to get out of here?" Michael asks, smiling fondly as he stabilises Luke on his legs. Like an adorable baby giraffe. Michael thinks to himself.

"I don't wanna go home yet Mikeeeey." Luke whines, throwing himself over Michael's neck and almost bringing them both to the floor with the force of it.

"Not going home baby." Michael grins.

Luke curiously blinks at Michael, tilting his head to the side, before asking. "Where are we going then?"

"Come and see." Michael winks.

*

"Oh my god, the view from here is beautiful!" Luke stands at the floor to the ceiling window wall with a beautiful view over the LA.

There were no glass elevators riding to the top floor of the fancy hotel but Michael guesses the view from the room will do as well.

"It really is." Michael hugs Luke from behind, stepping on his tiptoes so he can hook his chin over Luke's shoulder as his hands link on Luke's belly. He has discharged of his costume and is now only wearing white boxers and white shirt whilst Luke has only kicked off shoes from his feet.

*

"Michael!" Luke whimpers, arching his back of the mattress as Michael continues to fuck him with his tongue. Michael's nails leaving small half moon marks on the pale skin of Luke's thighs where they are keeping Luke's legs pushed back.

"Ah ah ah!" Luke squirms as the tip of Michael's tongue teasingly circles his opening before pushing in again. "Don't stop!" Luke whines as Michael pulls back, rolling off of Luke and reaching for the nightstand drawer.

"How?" Luke asks incredulously as Michael returns back between his legs with a bottle of lube in his hands.

"I've checked us in earlier today." Michael kisses Luke's navel. "There's also a bag with fresh clothes in the wardrobe." He adds.

"You are so fucking amazing." Luke says, making Michael look up and stare at Luke's completely serious face. There is so much love in Luke's gaze it makes Michael's head spin for a moment.

"Of course I am." Michael teases.

"This ok?" Michael checks. He is pushing Luke's right leg back and rubbing two of his slick fingers over his opening.

"Hmm" Luke humms contently, throwing his head back and letting Michael do all the work.

"So good for me baby." Michael praises as he watches two of his fingers stretch Luke open, sound of slick skin against slick skin travelling straight to his dick that is all chubbed up between his legs. "Can you keep your leg up baby?" Michael asks.

Luke hooks a hand behind his right knee and even bringing back his left one, keeping himself spread open as Michael brings his third finger to the play.

"Mikey!" Luke whines impatiently, trying to push back on his fingers when he gets bored of the slow tempo Michael has going on.

"You think you're ready?" Michael asks, leaving a trail of kisses on the back of Luke's thigh as he curls his fingers inside Luke.

"In me." Luke demands. "Now!" Luke brings down his legs from where he's been holding them against his chest, wrapping them behind Michael's back who protests with a weak "Hey!" But pulls his fingers out of Luke and scoots further up until he's hovering over the younger boy.

"Get it in then." Michael teases, his dick rubbing between Luke's asscheeks.

Luke doesn't have to be told twice, one of his hands immediately reaching down where Michael's dick is all hard and slicked up. He gives him a quick couple of pumps with his fist before pressing the head to his opening. He whimpers quietly as the tip finally pops inside, squeezing around it, before relaxing and letting Michael slowly push all the way in.

Michael slowly rocks his hips, the tip of his nose rubbing against Luke's as he watches the younger boy's lashes flutter and a warm breath from Luke's moans tickle over his face every time Michael fucks him just right.

"Good?" Michael checks with Luke who nods in reply, bitting on his lower lip when Michael's cockhead touches all the right spots.

"So fucking hot." Michael moans when Luke throws his head back, eyes closed shut and mouth opening wide in a moan. Michael cups Luke's chin, pushing his head back down before kissing him. His nose pushing against Luke's as Luke continues to moan, Michael joining him every time Luke tightens up around him.

"Baby." Michael moans, removing his lips from Luke's, who's now turned his head to the side and revealed his pale neck to Michael. He can hear Luke's needy little "ah ah ah"s being moaned right into his ear, driving him crazy.

Luke's face has gone all red and his breathing is getting more and more erratic with every Michael's thrust and kiss.

"Michael." Luke moans, his eyes squeezing shut as he arches his spine from the mattress, the back of his head pushing hard into the soft hotel pillow.

Michael pulls back just for a moment, stilling between Luke's legs to observe the moaning boy. He is so gorgeous and Michael feels like his heart will explode with all the love trapped inside his heart.

"Ah." Luke moans again when Michael rolls his hips again, bringing one of his hands down between their bodies to wrap it around Luke's leaking cock.

"Close." Luke whimpers in a warning, his head tilted back, face flushed red, eyes squeezed shut and mouth shaping around another moan.

Michael kisses the side of his face, mouthing at his cheek as he works his hand around Luke's cock.

"Michael!" Luke cries out, his back arching high of the mattress, toes curling as he comes in Michael's fist.

Michael slowly fucks him through his orgasm, his head pulled back and observing every little facial expression of pleasure Luke makes. He only stops moving his hips once Luke frowns at the first sign of oversensitivity.

Michael keeps their noses pressed together as he carefully pulls out, quickly kissing and swallowing Luke's whimper as his cockhead slips freembefore taking his own rock hard dick into his hands. Luke's fucked out gaze is focused on Michael's hand where he's working himself over his tummy, humming in quiet approval when Michael finally groans and comes all over Luke's stomach, adding his own spunk to the mess of Luke's on his belly.

"This was amazing." Luke smiles, tilting his chin up so he can kiss Michael. Michael kisses him right back.

"You are the man of my dreams." Michael says between the kisses.

"What? Say it again?" Luke grins dopy. Pushing Michael away from his lips for a moment so he can look him in the eyes.

"You are the man of my dreams." Michael grins back before ducking down and kissing Luke again.

"Michael?" Luke smiles once Michael finally rolls off him to lie besides him.

"Yeah baby?" Michael replies.

"Let's go find a pool."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
